


Put some records on while I pour

by Lethally



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serin mentionned Charlie and Connor singing and dancing to "baby, it's cold outside" and I rolled with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put some records on while I pour

They’d decided to rest for the night in an old building’s basement, the only place in this town that didn’t look about to collapse. 

Miles and Monroe had gone to search for some water in town after discovering that the basement was an old theater, with no kitchen. Charlie and Connor had been curious about the place, asking a thousand questions about what plays were shown "in your time” and who was Shakespeare -- Bass had grumbled about the kids making him feel too old and Miles had followed, fleeing the many questions he didn’t want to answer. 

When they came back, bottles filled with water from an old reservoir, they found music playing off an old gramophone, and Connor and Charlie singing and dancing on stage. Their steps had gone a bit blurry with liquor, and Miles cursed when he saw Connor drinking from the bottle of a brand whiskey, the alcohols of the post-blackout were the real shit. 

“So really I'd better scurry“ Charlie was affecting airs on stage and Connor was twirling around singing to his bottle.

“Beautiful, please don't hurry.” 

Charlie held out an arm, prying the bottle out of Connor’s hand. “Maybe just half a drink more.”

Connor sat -- or fell -- down and pouted at Charlie who smirked at him before taking a sip. 

“Put some records on while I pour.“


End file.
